


A Single Bluebird

by polandspringz



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Could be seen as romantic, F/M, Friendship, Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polandspringz/pseuds/polandspringz
Summary: "The Story of Seeing Eye to Eye"(Originally Published on 8/28/13 on Fanfiction.net)





	A Single Bluebird

A young man swung his legs casually as he sat on the branch of an old tree that was just beginning to blossom. He lifted his arm as a bird flew over and landed on his finger. Its nest was a couple branches above him, and it was covered with pale pink petals, a couple inches of sunlight peeking through the twigs. He glanced at the birds small black eyes before mumbling a cheerful "okay" and kneeling on the branch carefully, before reaching up and placing his finger right at the edge of one of the nest's twigs, creating a bridge as the bird walked across and stood safely high above the boy.

A few minutes later, the boy had hopped down from his perch and began to walk around the forest. It was always so calm and peaceful in here, even in the coldest months. Although the other seasons were nice, the boy seemed to prefer springtime over all. His older sister had told him many years ago that spring was time of change, the time of meeting someone new. The boy smiled as he thought of his older sister, even though it pained him in his heart to do so. Yet, thinking of her constant cheerfulness, the boy just couldn't seem to break down and cry. Instead, he continued to smile as he walked through the forest that was bustling with life yet so desolate when it came to people.

The boy walked under a canopy of tree branches that let in just enough sunlight to illuminate the path he had chosen to walk along. The sunlight also casted beautiful shadows on the lush grass that child had walked through so many times. It was strange how even though he had walked down this path so many times, the grass never seemed to get trampled and create a solid dirt path. The boy reached a fork in the road and stood still for a moment. The other road led towards town, where he normally went when he reached the fork, but the other he didn't normally go into. It didn't have the markings of his recent footprints and it led deeper into the woods. Although, for some odd reason, the path that was less traveled by appealed to him more and he chose to follow it. Little did he know that it would make all the difference in his life.

A faint tweeting from the bird he had encounter previously disrupted his thoughts as he was walking and he looked up in time to see the shadow of the blue bird gliding along the top of the forest canopy. It chirped quietly and the boy thought nothing of it as he followed along the overgrown path of trees and bushes.


End file.
